Black Heart
by Speechless Lady
Summary: Amu and her friends are a part of the gang Black Heart. Their rivals, The Lynx sent them a letter saying that they would like to become an alliance. Can they trust the Lynx? Or will they just stab them in the back? Kutau Kaiya Rimahiko OC X OC and AMUTO
1. Black Heart & The Letter

**Speechless Lady: Hi! It's me Speechless. I've decided to start my own fic. I know what you must be thinking ' Oh my god another gang story!' Don't worry! I'll make it different! My best friend XxXNekoKissesXxX (or Rain-chan for those who have read Black Butterfly) will help from time to time.**

**Everything is Amu's POV. Utau and Ikuto are not related to each other and she does NOT like him. No charas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. Hell I don't even own their outfits!**

**-Friday Morning-**

I woke up to the TV blaring. Running my fingers through my shoulder-length pink hair, I stretched and got up. After brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, I changed.

I changed into a black with red lining short-sleeved hoodie, a white button up, a red undershirt, a red loose hanging tie, black and red arm warmers, a red skirt, a black loose hanging belt, white knee-high socks, black combat boots, and finally a white cap with lack lining and a red X on it.

I went downstairs to be see my friends, and fellow gang-members, Rima, Utau, and Yaya.

Let me explain. My name is Amu Hinamori, age 16, member of the all-girl Black Heart gang. I have shoulder length pink hair, honey eyes, and creamy skin. I also have a small tattoo underneath my eye of a red X. Every member has one, just different symbols.

My fellow members are Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Anastasia (who's probably still sleeping).

Utau is the eldest being 18, she has Long blond hair that she always wear in two ponytails, purple eyes, and creamy skin. She's taller than me by a few inches and even though she can get kind of bossy she cares for all of us. She doesn't really like talking about her family or why she joined. The tattoo under her eye is a black music note.

Anastasia is second eldest, being 17. She has long, wavy black hair that goes down to her mid-back, blue eyes, pale skin, and is only an inch or two taller than I am. She puts up a tough front and is a very skilled fighter when needed, but in reality she's a kind, caring person who loves us all like family. She joined because her parents were abusive drunks, who later died in a car accident. Her tattoo is a grey heart key.

Rima is the same age as I am just shorter. Not by much though. She has long blond hair that she keeps down and usually puts a bow/headband in, and a lighter shade of my honey eyes. She's been nicknamed the ice queen but when you get to know her she starts to open up to you and you find out she's a nice person who likes protecting her friends. She joined because of her parents constant fighting. Her tattoo is a green tear.

And last but not least, the youngest at 15, Yaya. She has short brown hair usually held up in two ponytails, and brown eyes. She's an energetic person who loves sweets and the fact that she's the youngest. She joined because she was never acknowledged by her family. Her tattoo is a blue and pink rattle.

We are the all-girl gang Black Heart.

We all lived in our 'house' which was an apartment building that Anastasia owns (Her parents left her with a lot of money). We stayed on the first few floors.

Anyway, back to the current events.

I looked around the 'living' room. Rima was reading some manga she stole and was dressed in a gray jacket, green top, white undershirt, black shorts, gray knee high socks, green leg warmers, and black shoes.

Yaya had a sucker in her mouth and was watching TV. Her hair was held up by blue bows, she wore a short-sleeved blue hoodie, a black spaghetti strap with the word 'LOVE' with a heart on it, a teal short sleeve underneath, a blue skirt with black frills, light blue knee high socks, black shoes, and black arm warmers.

Utau was practicing her singing. She was dressed in a black jacket, a yellow shirt, a black undershirt, a black skirt with a yellow lining, yellow knee high socks, and black combat boots. Her ponytails were held up with black scrunchies.

I sighed and walked to Anastasia's room. After arriving at the door with 'Anastasia's Room" in purple cursive writing on it I knocked.

"What the fuck do you want?" a groggy voice called from behind it. I smiled to myself and opened the door. I went over to a desk near the door and took an alarm clock off it. I set it and waited for a few minutes until it started letting out large screeches.

Anastasia stirred and before I knew it the alarm clock was on the floor, a pair of scissors pierced in it. I stared at Anastasia as she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, giving me a death glare. I just leaned against the door frame smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Amu. Do you want me to throw scissors at you too?" she asked, getting up, grabbing a brush, and brushing her hair as she looked for an outfit.

"You know, you don't sound threatening with that voice of yours" I taunted. Anastasia had the voice of a small child, kinda like Rima's, and hated it. She growled.

"Shut the damned door" she said. I shut it but stayed inside. She threw the hairbrush to one side and got dressed.

She dressed in a purple headband, purple sleeveless hoodie, a black tee, a purple undershirt, black and purple arm warmers, black shorts, purple knee high socks, and black combat boots.

We then walked to the kitchen, meeting up with the others.

"Oh, you woke her up. Thanks Amu." Utau said, she was cooking with help from Yaya, who was making pancakes.

"Welcome" I shrugged.

"Ana" Rima said as Anastasia sat beside her.

"Yes?" Ana replied, turning to her slightly.

"Didn't you say last night you were going to announce something today?" Ana smiled.

"Yes I wanna know what it is" Utau said bringing food to the table and sitting next to me.

"Yaya wants to know!" Yaya said excitedly, sitting next to Ana. Ana looked at everybody and smirked.

"The Lynx wants to join alliance with us" she said, simply.

"WHAT?" we all screamed.

The Lynx was our ultimate enemy gang. We've been enemies for as long as anybody could ever remember. And they wanted to join us? I don't believe it.

"That's a lie!" Yaya said

"Nope. It's the truth. Here" She handed Utau an envelope with the unmistakable writing of Tsukiyomi Ikuto:

_Black Heart_

**Speechless: Please review on if you like it and if I should continue. Thanks. And,**

**I'm using one of my own OCs right now but I do need a male OC so just PM me/Review your OC's name, personality, looks, family life, what led him to join a gang, and anything else you may find important.**

**Thanks for giving my fic a chance!**


	2. The Lynx and Black Heart Initiations

**Speechless: Hi. Me again. I liked that people enjoyed my fic and writing style. Also, with some collaboration between my friends and some helpful PMs and reviews I put together an OC. Hope you enjoy the story.**

"Well go on open it" Ana said.

"You open it, Amu" Utau said, shoving it to me.

"Why me?" I asked, looking down at the envelope.

"Because" she said. I sighed and looked around.

Yaya was clutching to Ana who was smirking and keeping Utau and Rima from running away in case it was a trap. Looking back down at the white envelope, I hesitantly opened it, and pulled a piece of paper with Tsukiyomi's writing on it.

"Read it" Yaya said, appearing a bit from behind Ana. I sighed again,

_"Dear Black Heart,_

_The Lynx wishes to join an alliance with you in order to get rid of some new gangs that are trying to take over. Or take control of them and recruite them. In return we will share all information with each other, and help with anything you may need as long as our alliance holds. Come to our location to discuss this matter more and decide later today at around 7:00 p.m._

_The Leader of the Lynx,_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto"_

I looked in the envelope to find a small piece of paper with an address on it, and then looked back to my friends. Ana was smirking still, Utau looked deep in thought, Rima had on her 'Ice Queen' face, and Yaya looked as if she couldn't even understand half the words that were said, which she probably didn't.

"Well what do you guys think?" I asked, nervous.

"I say we go for it" Ana said, rising from her seat. We all looked toward her.

"I mean, it IS a good deal. We get information and access to anything we need. If we join the Lynx, then our crimes will be that much better. More accomplices, more information, and The Lynx is kinda right, the new gangs are interfering with us." She said, smiling triumphantly.

Rima, Utau, Yaya and I looked at each other. Then we looked back to Ana and I asked, a little uncertain about this whole thing.

"What if they just stab us in the back?"

"Then we do what we always do, stab them back , only twice as hard." We all smiled mischievously at each other and nodded. THIS might actually work out.

**-6:00 p.m.-**

We didn't really think we needed to change. But, just in case we all took our weapons. I took my two small knives and strapped them in the inside of my combat boots. Rima took her chains and wrapped the around her dainty waist, covering them up with her shirt. Yaya decided to go with a katana hidden in her jacket. Utau took her guns and placed it to her hip, not even bothering to hide it because she wanted them to know not to mess with her. Anastasia was last, grabbing two metal bars and like Utau, strapped them to her side in full view.

"Alright. It's almost 6:30. We need to head out soon so we need a strategy if this is a trap" I said, turning to Ana. Ana was our strategist, and usually had everything planned out to the last detail. Ana smirked and put two fingers up.

"I've got two plans. Plan A, if they actually planned a surprise attack then we simply use our strength to block them off and get away" she said waiting for our reaction. We weren't happy. Us? Run away? Ana laughed her child-like laugh and said,

"Knew that wouldn't be a good option. Now, Plan B, we fight them off long enough for one of us to get to Tsukiyomi. There, we put our weapons to him and take him captive. The Lynx will cease and we will have full control. After edging out the door with Tsukiyomi in toe we steal an available mode of transport and go to the Decoy Base. There, we have the choice of letting Tsukiyomi go and escape through one of the secret hatches. Or we could waste Tsukiyomi and take on his crew with the hope that we have the luck of the gods on our side and live"

Needless to say, we chose B.

**-7:00 p.m. at The Lynx hideout-**

We arrived at an old abandoned building, gates surrounding it. We went through the gate and arrived at the industrial sized door.

"Do we just go in?" Yaya asked, sucking on a lollipop.

"I guess. Gimme one of those lollipops Yaya" Ana said, before taking one of Yaya's lollipops and pushing open the huge door. We came in together, making sure to be hesitant and alert. We entered into a large room where 5 men sat. The Lynx. Ana stepped in front of the group and waited for them to speak. The middle one rose and spoke.

"Welcome, Black Heart" he said, smirking. Ana stepped forward.

"Tsukiyomi. Mind introducing us to the rest of the gang?" she said. Tsukiyomi was shrugged.

He seemed casual. His blue eyes seemed relaxed, his blue hair slightly messy. He dressed in black jeans, a white graphic tee, and a blue jacket.

He walked over to a boy with auburn hair and green eyes with a small smirk on his face and his hands behind his head. The boy wore a black beanie, a black shirt, a blue and black long sleeve underneath, and some blue jeans. Ikuto stopped next to him.

"Souma Kukai. Second in command. Age 18" Ikuto said. The boy's smirked stayed as he dropped his hands and gave a peace sign.

"Sup" Out of the corner of my eye I saw that my friend were becoming less tense.

I looked back to see Ikuto walk over to a boy with long purple hair and honey eyes. The boy wore headphones around his neck, a blue vest, a white shirt underneath, and blue jeans. He smiled at us politely and gave a small wave.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Also second in command. Age 16" Ikuto said.

"Hi" Nagihiko said.

Ikuto walked over to a boy with green hair and blue eyes, barely visible under his glasses. He wore a green shirt, a long sleeved white undershirt, and beige slacks. He looked us over before pushing up his glasses.

"Sanjo Kairi. Strategist. Age 14" Ikuto said before ruffling Kairi's hair.

"Hello" he said, patting his hair back to the way it was.

Ikuto smirked and went to the last boy. He had black hair, green eyes, and a smirk on his face. He wore a grey beanie, black shirt, gray long sleeved undershirt, and black skinny jeans.

"And Kanegawa Akinari. Weapons master. Age 17" he said before stepping beside Akinari, and smirking.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Leader. Age 18" he finished. Ana was about to step forward but I did first. Going over to Utau I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hoshina Utau. Second in command. Age 18" I said.

"Yo" she said before looking to me. I gave her a small smile before going over to Rima leaning on her.

"Mashiro Rima. Also second in command. Age 16" I said looking to the Ice Queen.

"Hi" she said monotonously. I stopped leaning on her before going over to Ana.

"Manami Anastasia. Strategist and weapons master. Age 17" Ana shot me a glare, she hated her full name almost as much as she hated her little girlish voice.

"Hello" she said, looking away from me. I went over to Yaya, smiled and took one of her lollipops like Anastasia just had. Putting it in my back pocket I spoke.

"Yuiki Yaya. Experienced fighter and trusted ally and friend. Age 15" I steeped in between her and Ana.

"Hi-Hi!" Yaya said, giving a small wave. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Leader of Black Heart. Age 16" I said. Ikuto smirked.

"Nice to meet you all. Let's go to the table and talk about this over a nice warm meal." He said before walking towards double doors at the back of the room, the rest following. We followed soon after into a small hall with a table in it filled with warm food.

We shrugged. I went and sat at the end of the table. Ikuto sat at the head. On his left sat Kukai, then Nagihiko, then Kairi, and ending with Akinari. On his right sat Utau, then Rima, then Yaya, and ending with Ana.

"Itadakimasu" we said in unison before gathering things on our plates. I didn't take much, because with my nervous stomach, I might just get sick.

"Amu, you should eat more." Ana said, as she took a bite out of a rice ball. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks _mom_" I said sarcastically. Ana raised an eyebrow and pointed a chopstick at me.

"Remember what I said about the scissors when you woke me up this morning? That offer still stands" She said.

"You're _so _threatening with that voice of yours" the whole table watched our argument. Ana grew dark.

"How many times did I say **NOT **to make fun of my voice Amu?" she said, hand gripping at her metal bars. I smirked.

"I don't know princess" That did it. Ana flipped. Before I knew it I was on my back and her foot was to me chest. Everybody watched.

"You did it now Amu" Utau said.

"Yeah Amu" Rima said.

"Amu-chii is gonna die!" Yaya cried.

"What's the big deal?" Nagihiko asked.

"Amu pushes Ana all the time about her voice. When she called her princess, which Ana hates, Amu pretty much signed her death certificate" Rima said. During this Ana and I paused. I snapped out of it quickly though before grabbing Ana's foot and knocking her to the floor.

Getting up quickly I swiped one of her metal bars. She hopped up fast and took the other. Before anybody could blink we were battling it out. While deadlocked Ana pulled away, almost knocking me off balance, and pushed me against the wall, bar to my chest and holding me there, smirking. I smirked back.

"Better?" I asked. Ana blinked.

"Yeah.." She pulled the bar away and I landed to my feet. Ana laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry Amu… I lose my temper when it comes to that" I looked towards everybody.

"Sorry. I guess I ruined the meal." I let out a small laugh. Before I knew it everybody was laughing.

"It's okay" Kukai said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Yea." Akinari said.

"You guys are like us. We're all like family to each other" Nagihiko said

"Yes. We're very alike." Kairi said, "Which is why we wanted to form an alliance with you."

"So will you?" Ikuto asked. My friends and I exchanged glances before smiling and nodding. The guys all smiled/smirked.

"But…" Ana started. We all looked to Ana, confused.

"What?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile before pointing to her eye.

"Shouldn't they become honorary members?" My eyes widened. Us girls looked to the boys who were still confused and we smirked. I turned to the guys and pointed to my tattoo.

"See this?" they nodded. Rima stepped forward.

"There are only two ways one can become a member or be affiliated with Black Heart. And one necessity" she began. Ana interjected and pointed to her key tattoo.

"The necessity is that you have to get a tattoo under your eye that retains to your personality," she said, bluntly. The guys' eyes widened.

"And then you have two options to prove your worthy." Yaya said.

"Option One! You have to be an active member's slave for a week!" Utau said, smiling.

"Or way two" we all said slyly in unison.

"Kiss an active member of Black Heart" I finished. We stood there waiting for an answer.

"Why is option two there? Isn't Black Heart an all-girl gang?" Nagihiko asked. I shrugged.

"That's the point. In an all-girl gang nobody would want to kiss another girl. It was more of a last resort. If you didn't want to be a slave." Ana said. The guys smirked.

"'Kay then." Kukai said, offering his hand to Utau.

"We'll comply" Kairi said, offering his hand to Yaya. Nagihiko offered his hand to Rima. Akinari did the same to Ana.

"Won't we guys?" Ikuto said, offering his hand to me. They nodded. I looked to the other girls and shrugged.

"Okay then" and we shook their hands. But, before I knew it, a pair of lips were on mine. I looked to see Ikuto kissing me! I looked towards the others to see that they were being kissed too. I pushed Ikuto away. As did my friends.

"The hell?" I asked. The girls had threatening looks on their faces. The guys shrugged.

"We picked option two. Kissing pretty girls seemed better." Ikuto said plainly before him and his friend backed up a few steps. We all blushed slightly.

"Now, where will we get our tattoos?" Kairi asked, pushing up his glasses.

**Speechless Lady: I'm evil aren't I? Fufufu. More later on! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Roomates and Pranks

**Speechless: I've gotten into the writing groove! Hurrah for another chapter! I'm sorry if it ends up suckish in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

We were all blushing. I mean, they just KISSED us. Ana was the first one to recover though. She freaked. Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was about ready to kill.

"Ana! Calm down!" I said, going over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't wanna calm down!" she said, glaring at me. Rima came over and placed a hand on her other shoulder.

"Anastasia. Knock it off" she growled. Her Ice Queen exterior breaking. She was definitely pissed too, but the gang came first.

Anna calmed slightly, but you could tell she was dying to jab a knife into Akinari's neck. Kairi cleared his throat, getting us to look to him slightly.

"Like I said before, where would we get these tattoos?" he asked, pushing his glasses up, and crossing his arms across his chest. My anger flared slightly, but I pushed it down.

"Our 'house' " I said.

"Let's go then" Kukai said. I heard Utau scoff.

"We can't go there yet with Ana like this. She would try and rip out everybody's throats out halfway there" She said.

"I got it" I said. Before Ana could react I pushed a certain pressure point and she was out cold.

"Now we can go!" Yaya said. The guys looked skeptical but came anyway. Akinari took Ana on his back, because it **WAS** his fault that she got pissed and had to be knocked out.

We walked outside and down a few blocks to our decoy base. The guys were definitely confused.

"This is your 'house'?" Kukai asked.

"No, we just wanted to get the cars" Utau said, going around back with Rima.

"Cars?" Nagihiko asked.

"You think we just walk everywhere? We have big SUVs with no license plates" I said, in a 'duh' voice. Not a few minutes later Utau and Rima drove up from behind the building in two huge black SUVs. Utau stuck her head of the window.

"Come on guys!" she yelled. Boy am I glad we were only surrounded by closed down buildings. She was **loud. **

Kukai, Akinari (with Ana still on his back), Yaya and Kairi joined Utau. Kukai sat shotgun while the others got in back. I took Rima's spot while she got in back next to Nagihiko. Ikuto took shotgun.

**-After getting back to the 'house'-**

They filed in behind us. I had Ana on my back and I plopped her down on a beanbag. Walking over to our 'kitchen' I poured some water in a big glass and dumped it on her.

"The hell Amu?" she yelled, looking around. She grimaced.

"I'm gonna go get out of these wet clothes" she said before walking upstairs. The guys took seats on beanbags.

"Nice place" Kukai said.

"Thanks" Utau said, tossing me a pocky box and turning up the radio. 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers came on.

"You guys don't have to get tattoos today. Ana probably won't would be careful with all that's happened." I said, taking a bite out of some pocky and tossing it to the guys. Nagihiko caught it.

"So how will we meet up, for like, plotting and stuff?" he asked, casually before taking a pocky and tossing the box to Kukai.

"Why don't you guys just live here" Ana's voice rang out.

She came back downstairs with her hair down without a hairband, a black short sleeve hoodie, black tank, a black and purple checked skirt, black knee-high socks, and her black combat boots with the royal purple laces.

"Yeah why not?" Ikuto asked, as the pocky box made it to him. I shrugged.

"I guess. But we can only use the first four floors" I said.

"Why? There seems to be six" Kairi asked.

"Floors five and six are complete messes. Broken walls, crappy flooring" Utau said.

"Yep. " Yaya said.

"This floor, floor one, is for the kitchen and eating, since there aren't any rooms down here" I said

"The floor above, floor two, is mostly for fun and hanging out. There are TVs, more beanbags, books, computers, paper, the sorts. It's our 'living room.' " Ana said.

"Floor three is our rooms. They're all really roomy" Yaya said.

"And the last floor, floor four, is stolen goods, practicing rooms, weapons, and supplies" Utau finished. The boys soaked all the information in.

"Can we pick out our rooms?" Nagihiko said.

"Yeah can we?" Kukai asked.

"Alright. Do you want to get your stuff from your old location?" I asked

"Nah. We can always steal new stuff" Akinari said.

So we took them upstairs. Ikuto took the back room across from me. Nagihiko, who asked to be called Nagi, took the one across from Rima. Kukai took the one across Utau. Kairi took the one across from Yaya, which I'm sure he'll regret later. And Akinari, or Aki as he asked to be called, took the one across from Ana.

"Well, now that we've got that figured out, what colors do you guys like the most?" I asked.

"Blue and black" Ikuto said. Utau wrote that down on a notepad.

"Green and yellow" Kukai said. Utau wrote it down.

"Purple and blue" Nagi said. Utau wrote it down.

"Black and gray" Aki said. Utau wrote that down.

"Green and blue" Kairi said. Utau wrote that down and closed the notebook.

"Can we ask why?" Nagi asked.

"You'll see" I said, dragging my friends to the fourth floor with me. I opened the notebook.

"Okay. Utau, you grab two buckets of green paint and two buckets of yellow paint. Rima you grab two buckets of purple paint and two buckets of blue paint. Ana, you garb two buckets of white paint, and two buckets of gray paint. Yaya, you grab two buckets of green paint and two buckets of blue paint. I'll grab two buckets of black paint and two buckets of blue paint." I instructed.

They did as I said and I put some supplies in a bag and put it over my shoulder before I grabbed my share and went downstairs with them. We handed the appropriate buckets and supplies to each guy.

"There. Paint you're rooms however you like." I said. They smirked.

"Alright! Thanks." Kukai said.

"If you guys need any help painting or you need stencils just ask" Utau said.

"Alright then" Ikuto said.

"We will" Kairi said.

"Thanks again" Aki said.

"Yeah" Nagi said.

**-The Next Morning-**

Sunlight streamed in through my open curtains and rested on my cheek, awaking me from my sound sleep. I brushed my hair and teeth, then took a small shower.

After I slipped into a black short-sleeve jacket, a red and black corset, a black skirt, black knee high socks, and my black combat boots with red laces.

I went down to the living room to see nothing much had really changed.

Yaya was dressed in a blue and black chocker, a black short sleeve hoodie, a blue blouse, a black skirt, blue knee high socks, and black combat boots. Her hair was up with blue bows. She was watching TV with Aki who was in a gray beanie, a black hoodie, a gray shirt, some black skinny jeans, and gray converse.

Utau was in a black short-sleeve button up, black shorts, black knee-high socks, and her black combat boots with the yellow laces. Her hair was up with yellow scrunchies. She was singing along with the radio as Kukai helped her clean some weapons. He had on a black short sleeved jacket, a black and white checked tee underneath, a green shirt underneath that, some blue jeans, and green converse.

"Nice voice popstar" he joked with her. She shot him a glare.

"Whatever kid" she said. I cracked a small smile as she blushed slightly and he teased her.

Rima was reading manga on the couch in a gray jacket, light green blouse, gray skinny jeans, and her black combat boots with the green laces. Her hair had a green headband in it. Nagi sat next to her twirling a basketball on his finger and talking to her. He was in a white button up, a loose hanging blue tie, blue jeans and purple converse.

"Will you shut up already girly boy?" she asked. I knew she was listening secretly.

"Girly boy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Girly boy." She said before going back to her manga. He just kept on talking though.

Ikuto sat next to Kairi, looking bored at a wall. He was in a gray jacket, a navy blue shirt, black jeans, and black converse. Kairi was in a green long sleeve, some dark jeans, and green converse.

I smirked to myself. Ana was still sleeping.

"Oi. Utau" she turned to me.

"What Amu?" I smirked again.

"Ana's still sleeping" I said. She sighed and threw an iPod that she stole. She then carried over some speakers.

"One of these days she gonna snap and really hurt you "she said, shoving the boom box at me.

"It's her fault. She should wake up before I do" I said before running to her room.

I opened the door quietly and plugged in the speakers and plugged the iPod in them. I searched through the list of songs before finally settling on Inside The Fire by Disturbed. Then I cranked the speakers as high as possible, pressed play, and ran back to the living room.

The lyrics blasted everywhere and you could hear her scream. We all fell to the floor laughing.

The lyrics stopped abruptly and I heard running.

"AMU!" she screamed as she stormed into the room in shorts and a bra. She had a pair of scissors in her hand and she lunged at me. I dodged but she caught me from behind and held me to the floor, her hands around my neck, the scissors long discarded. I kept laughing.

"You think this is fucking funny!" she yelled at me. I stopped for a second before saying,

"Nice black bra" with a smirk. She blushed and quickly let go of me and jumped up. The others were dying with laughter.

"Dammit Amu!" she said, blushing even more. I laughed and grabbed her wrist, and brought her back to her room. She turned off the music and got dressed. She put on a black spaghetti strap, a purple short sleeve jacket, a black skirt, black knee-high socks, and her black combat boots with the purple laces.

"I hate you Amu" she said as we went back to the living room. I just laughed and punched he rin the shoulder playfully.

"You're gonna get it" she said threateningly.

**-That Night at Midnight- (Normal POV)**

Amu was sleeping soundly in her bed. Ana snuck in quietly and put earplugs in her ears. She smirked devilishly as she got out a can. The label showed in the moonlight:

"_Spray In Dark Red Hair-Dye_

_Lasts 24 hours"_

**Speechless: You were warned Amu. You were warned. Hehe. I'm really evil. **

**I did this chapter because I'm in a sort of in an opposite version of writing block. Plus, I thought 'Why not?' so, yepp. Bye ^_^**


	4. Pranks, Tattoos, and The Big Raid

**Speechless: Sorry, I was planning to update on Wednesday when I unexpectedly caught the flu. But I'm finally feeling at least a little bit better, so here's my new chapter! Amu's POV again :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up and ran my fingers through my hair like every morning. Then I got out of bed to see my bathroom door closed. Strange. I saw a sticky note on my bedside table.

_Amu,_

_The water is going to be off today until 10. Sorry for not telling you earlier, I forgot so I had to wake up early and put all of these on your guys' bathroom doors. Aki was the worst, he grabbed me and pulled me under the covers with him and hugged me for a good 5 minutes before I woke him up! Anyway this note is getting long so, see you later I guess._

_-Ana_

I laughed. Then I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed my hair before turning to my closet. I dressed casually today. A black shirt with the words 'I need my privacy' in pink on the front, dark skinny jeans, and some combat boots.

Then I walked downstairs. Everyone was near the TV, laughing at Ridiculousness when I got to our 'living room'. I smiled at looked at the scene. Utau and Kukai were standing behind the leather couch, the weapons that they were probably cleaning before discarded on the table.

Utau was in a black button down, black skinny jeans, and her black combat boots. Kukai, though, was in a gray beanie, white button down, gray jeans, and some gray sneakers.

Yaya, Kairi, Aki, and Ana, were on the couch, laughing. A book was discarded on the floor and Ana's notebook was in her lap.

Yaya was sitting on the end to the left. Her hair had white bows holding it up today. She was in a light blue tee with the words 'Hugz' in pink on it, a navy skirt, navy knee-high socks, and combat boots. Kairi was next to Yaya, and had on a black long-sleeve, some gray jeans, and black sneakers. Aki was next to him, wearing a black beanie, a gray jacket, a white wife beater, gray jeans, and some black sneakers. Ana was last on the couch, wearing a short-sleeved royal purple button-up, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

On the beanbags were Rima, Nagi, and Ikuto. Rima's manga next to Nagi's basketball on the carpet. Rima was on the lime green beanbag, Nagi on the lavender beanbag, and Ikuto on the sky blue one.

Rima had a blue headband in her hair. She was in a sky blue dress with a pink bow around the waist, light blue knee highs, and some regular black dress shoes. Nagi had on a lavender button-up, some black slacks, and some purple/gray sneakers. Ikuto had on a white graphic tee, black jeans, and some black sneakers.

I ran my eyes over the room again before smiling a small smile to myself. I love the weekends. They're always casual, happy, yet full of mischief.

"So Yaya finally got all of you to be glued to the TV eh?" I asked, smirking.

"Ya. This show is- OH MY GOD AMU! YOUR HAIR" Utau said, as she turned towards me. Everybody else turned to me and their eyes went wide and jaws went slack.

"My hair? What? Did I not brush it enough or something?" I asked, confused.

"Amu-chii's hair is dark red!" Yaya said, jumping up and turning me toward the mirror at the back of the room. My eyes went wide. Yaya was right, my hair was dark red. Very, **dark **red.

"Oh my shit" I let out. Turning around furiously I saw that Ana was smirking, and had her hands across her chest. Ripping one of the weapons from the table I dove at her.

"Ana!" I growled, as we both hit the floor. I straddled her and held a small knife to her throat.

"Gimme one good reason not to slit your throat" I hissed. She smirked.

"It's not permanent." She said. I glared at her and stood, throwing the knife on the floor.

"YOU DYED MY HAIR? WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled. She stared up at me for a second before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

Soon everybody else joined in, the edges of my lips curled up slightly before I lost it too. By the time the laughter ceased, almost all of us were on the floor, either clutching our stomachs or wiping tears from our eyes.

"I-I t-told y-you" Ana said, catching her breath.

"S-sorry. T-truce for n-now?" I said, holding out a hand. She smiled and shook my hand. After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, I stood, and the others looked at me.

"I'm gonna wash this out of my hair" I said, pointing to my hair.

"Sorry Amu, no water" Ana said. I just stared.

"…That wasn't a lie so I wouldn't wash it out?" she shook her head and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hehe.. I wrote that I forgot! If I had remembered then I wouldn't have done it" If looks could kill…

**-11:00 A.M.-**

I washed my hair thirty minutes before, and now I sat at the new, larger, kitchen table, my hair back to its bubblegum pink. Ana was across from me, sitting on a stool and setting up her tattoo kit on the table, a chair a foot in front of her. Rima, Utau, and Yaya were next to me while the guys were behind the chair. Ana finished setting it up, and looked to me. I smiled and stood, everybody looked to me.

"Alright! I always love a good new member ceremony. There are five things that have to be done in order. State your full name and info, like your age and what your good at etc. Sit down in the chair. Say what you want your tattoo to be. Say what its significance is/ what it means to you. Then come stand by us. Got it?"

The boys nodded and I nodded back. Kukai went first.

"Souma Kukai. Age 18. Second in command for Tsukiyomi Ikuto for 6 years." He sat down.

"What tattoo do you want?" Ana asked.

"A yellow star. For my brothers who were favorite by my parents but seemed to never forget me or try to help me, even when my parents would" he said. Ana leaned down and went to work.

Since it wasn't that big it only took a couple of minutes and he was soon able to stand, and come over to us. Nagi went next.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Age 16. Second in command for Tsukiyomi Ikuto for 4 years." He stated before sitting down.

"What and why?" Ana picked up her supplies again.

"A sakura blossom. For my twin sister Nade, whose death really tore our family apart. She was a gifted dancer, and I feel that she would be happy I'm thinking of her." He said, smiling slightly.

Yaya, and Ana had tears in their eyes. Yaya was a big sap for sad stuff, and Ana knew what it was like to lose someone.

Ana did this one with a little more detail, since she could relate, so it took a little longer, but it was done. He smiled and came over to us. Kairi was next.

"Sanjo Kairi. Age 14. Strategist for Tsukiyomi Ikuto for 3 years." He sat down.

"I want a blade, to symbolize the fight it took to stay alive in my life before all of this." He said, Ana nodded. She could relate again. Ikuto went next.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Age 18. Leader of The Lynx for 7 years." He stated and sat down.

"Give me a cat. I've always thought they symbolized freedom" he said, a small smirk on his face.

Ana finished fairly quickly. Aki went last.

"Kanegawa Akinari. Age 17. Weapons master for Tsukiyomi Ikuto for 6 years." He said and sat down.

"A scar. Its significance is the child abuse that I suffered, and how many internal scars it left me.." he trailed off. Ana's hand shook. Oh no. I went over to her and put my hand over hers.

"You okay Ana" she just looked straight ahead. I was about to say something before she said,

"I'm fine" she whispered. She set to work, and finished fairly quickly and well. When Aki stood, she set her materials down.

"Ana?" everyone turned to Ana when I said that.

"Yes?" she said, shaking.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah Amu, I'm fine. Just… remembering" she said.

"It's okay Ana. Nothings gonna hurt you anymore. Your parents are dead" I said, in hopes that she would calm down a bit. It worked slightly and she began to walk upstairs.

"I'm gonna go sleep before our big raid 'kay?" I didn't get to answer before she bolted to her room, a short slamming of the door following. I sighed.

"What was that…?" Aki asked

"Ana's parents were abusive drunks, don't worry, she's just…scared." I said. He looked up, and turned to me.

"I'll be right back" he said, and followed Ana upstairs. I smiled to myself. He could help her more than anyone.

"What did she mean by raid?" Kairi asked, as the rest of us sat down at the table.

"Every third weekend of the month we have a big raid, at a different store than last time" Utau said.

"Oh.. Shall we plan then?" Kairi asked. We all glanced to the stairs.

"Sure, they can get caught up later" I said, smiling as we set to work. Yay got the blue prints, Utau got the weapons list, Kairi got his laptop, I got Ana's, Kukai got coffee, and Nagi and Rima set everything up across the table.

Oh yeah. This was gonna rock. Especially, wow this is gonna sound mean but, if Ana is still a bit unstable.

**Speechless: Sorry if it's crappy. Like I said, I'm sick.**


	5. The Guys are in Charge! AkiAna mishap?

**Speechless: I'm sorry guys. Three words: FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK. But for now my brain is fixed. (I hope).**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Except my OCs.**

**READ ON!**

Ana and Aki came down a few minutes later. Ana looked better, and Aki seemed happy also. I smiled and put an arm around Aki and Ana's shoulders.

"Looks like we're all good now eh? Ana? Aki?" Ana gave me a smile and Aki just nodded.

"Alright! Now, let's show you the plans for our next hit!" Ana and Aki pulled away from my grasp.

"What **IS **our next hit Amu?" I smirked. Yaya, who was sitting at the table next to the others, jumped up.

"The Electronic Center!" We all laughed. Ana, Aki, and I sat at the table and started on explaining and working out kinks in the plan.

**-Half an Hour later-**

"Alright, is everyone clear about the plan?" Kairi asked. We all mumbled something of a yes.

"Then we have only one more thing to do" I said. The guys looked puzzled.

"Whatddya mean?" Kukai asked. Utau answered.

"We always check the news to make sure that no heavy crime has gone on" We all gave a curt nod.

"What would that matter?" Nagi asked.

"Do you guys know **anything **about raids?" Exactly Rima.

"We do, it's just we don't get why other heavy crime would affect us" Kairi said. I rolled my eyes.

"**Because,** heavy crime equals heavy police. Duh" Yaya said as she sucked on a lollipop.

"And if there is heavy crime?" Nagi interjected yet again.

"Then we wait till next weekend. Same plan different date" Rima didn't even look up from the manga she was reading as she said that. The guys stayed silent. I got up from the table and went to the couch. Picking up the remote, I turned the channel to the news.

"Shit" I cursed at the image on the screen. Police surrounded a building and a shot of a blonde haired, ruby eyed teenager was in the corner of the screen.

"There goes our weekend plans" Rima said angrily behind me. I shushed them and hopped over the couch. Sitting on the floor in front of the TV I turned the volume up. The others joined me. Utau, Aki, Ana, and Kukai went behind the couch. Rima, Nagi, and Kairi sat on the couch, and Ikuto sat next to me. The woman on the screen started talking again.

_"The gang, who held up the United Bank just this morning, is known as 'The Kings'. Here is a statement the chief of police said just this morning"_

The screen switched to a tall man, probably in his 30 or 40s, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore black slacks and a black button up. He was surrounded by tons of reporters.

_"Today, at approximately 9 a.m. the United Bank was held up by 5 young teenagers. When the police first received the call, it was thought that the infamous gang Black Heart or the other infamous gang the Lynx. Upon arriving we realized that was not the case. We now have another gang to be on the lookout for. The Kings. The leader is 17 year old Hotori Tadase. He was a local boy, until he disappeared a month ago. He is around 5'7 with blonde hair and red ruby eyes. The other gang members are __Tameyoshi Hosokawara,__Hachemon Kurogane, Gempachi Arihyoshi, and Arinori Itami. Tameyoshi is 5'5 with purple hair and purple eyes. Hachemon is 5'8 with purple eyes and crimson red hair. Gempachi is 6 foot with brown hair and blue eyes. Arinori is 5'4 with gray hair and blue eyes. If __**anyone**__ has __**any**__ information please dial the number for the police tip line at the bottom of your screen"_

I sighed heavily. I hated newb gangs. The others looked angry. We took hours to plan for this, and now it's all going to waste. Chances are there will be heavy police all week. And another crime will probably happen again. Probably by another new gang.

"I hate newbies on our territory" Rima growled. We all mumbled agreement.

"The new gangs is the whole reason we joined together right? Why don't we just take out these newbs" Utau said angrily.

"That **is** a good idea" Kairi said. We all thought a second. Even if it was an angry rant, Utau was right.

"I'm in" I blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too" Rima said. Nagi and Kukai nodded, signaling they were in too. Yaya jumped up and down, so it was probably a yes. Aki and Ana high fived and nodded, another yes.

"Hell I'm in" Ikuto said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But we're doing it **our** way" Kairi said, evilly. The girls and I were going to protest, but Aki cut in.

"Hey, we did everything you guys said. We've even respected the way you guys do things. Let us handle this" he seemed confident, not cocky, but confident. Finally, we relented.

"Alright, you guys can make the plans." I said. They all smirked and went upstairs, to Ikuto's room. We didn't even get to listen in. Sighing, we all went to our sort-of-chores.

**-The Next Morning-**

I yawned and ran fingers through my hair. After stepping in the shower I searched my closet for something to wear as I brushed my hair out. I dressed in a black short sleeved button down, a loose hanging purple tie, black and white striped arm warmers, a black leather skirt, black and white striped knee-high socks, and some black dress shoes.

Going downstairs I saw Utau and Kukai cleaning out the fridge. Yaya, Kairi, Rima, and Nagi on the couch. Yaya watching TV, Kairi on a laptop, Rima trying (and failing) to read as Nagi bugged her about something. Ikuto was on the floor reading a magazine.

Utau was in a black and white romper, black knee high socks, and black dress shoes While Kukai was in a blue baseball cap, a white tee, some black jeans, and some Nikes. Yaya was in a white tee with a cartoon lollipop on it, pink shorts, white knee high socks, and some black ballet flats. Kairi was in a white long sleeve, some black slacks, and some black converse.

Rima was in a black sweater, a white undershirt, a black skirt, black knee high socks, and no shoes. She probably threw them at Nagi. Speaking of Nagi, he was in a black button down, black slacks, and black converse. Ikuto was in a black tee, some black jeans, and some black converse.

"Where Ana and Aki?" I asked.

"Probably sleeping in" Rima said, glaring at a smug Nagi. I smirked. I walked up to Ana's bed room, and slowly opened the door. And there was… no one in there? Confused I opened the door all the way. Nobody was in the bathroom, but somebody was definitely up. The bed was messy, and shampoo and conditioner were in the bathroom, like somebody was going to take a shower. I looked behind the door and under the bed. Nada. I huffed, and headed to Aki's room. I knocked before opening the door.

"Hey Aki have you seen- Oh my shit…" I trailed off as I saw a sleeping Aki clutching a frantic Ana. Ana saw and stopped struggling, causing Aki to bring her closer.

"Help!" she whispered, before trying to push him away again. I couldn't hold it. I burst out laughing.

"Guys-laugh-come-laugh-here!" I yelled down stairs. Soon everybody was up there, and at one look they all burst at laughing too. The laughter died down and I decided to help Ana.

"YO AKI WAKE UP!" I yelled. His eyes flew open and he let go of Ana, who jumped up and scurried over to Utau, hugging her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You slept with Ana as if she was some teddy bear" I said. Ana glared.

"How'd I do that?" He asked. We all looked to Ana.

"I was gonna take a shower when I realized I didn't have any towels. I figured you might have some, so I came in. But you grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down…" she said, blushing. We looked to see towels, dropped on the floor. We all laughed one more time before leaving Aki and Ana to what they were doing.

Looks like the day is already eventful.

**Speechless: Sorry if it's kinda crappy. It's late and I need caffeine. Oh and sorry that its not indented. Somethings weird with my word document. R&R!**


	6. Dresses and Concerts

**Speechless: Hey guys! I've been bitten by the writing bug! So I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only my OCs.**

**READ ON!**

**-An Hour Later-**

We had all stopped teasing Ana and Aki after a while. Now we all watched as Kukai and Utau were in a video gaming battle. I have no idea what this game is called, but I can tell you it's full of fighting. Suddenly, Utau cheered, as Kukai's character fell down and died. I smirked.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" she cheered, jumping up from her spot on the floor. Kukai jumped up and turned to Utau.

"REMATCH!" he yelled. Utau smirked.

"You're on!" she said before they both dropped to the floor again and started a new match. I looked behind me to see Aki, Nagi, Rima, Kairi, and Yaya making bets on who was gonna win. Beside me on the couch was Ana, reading her favorite book that she never let anybody else touch. On the other side of me was Ikuto, who was reading a magazine.

"Yo Ana, whatcha reading?" Aki asked, plopping on the couch between us. Ana blushed.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked, obviously avoiding the question. We all watched interested, even Kukai and Utau stopped their game for a second. Aki smirked.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He replied slyly. Ana blushed a bit more.

"I asked first" She shot at him.

"Technically I did" He shot back.

"Whatever. I don't have to answer to you" She stuck her tongue out at him, before going back to her book. In one quick motion, the book was in Aki's hand, and she was trying to get it back.

"Hey! Give me my book" She tried to swipe it back, but he kept her at bay until he could read the title.

"The Forbidden Desire. I've read this book." He said before tossing it back to her. She clutched it. "Anna Marie is a slut." He added. Ana glared at him.

"She is not!" She growled.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" He dared.

"Why don't you try proving she is!" She yelled. We all watched on, amused.

"Fine! I bet you I can prove she is!" he yelled back.

"Woah, Woah" I interrupted. Everybody looked to me as I spoke, "If there's gonna be any betting than you guys should bet something interesting" I smirked.

"What do you mean interesting?" Ana asked, glaring at Aki.

"How confident are you that you can prove your side?" I asked.

"100%" They both answered.

"Alright. So you both can make a good bet" They both thought for a second.

"Okay, if I'm right, then you'll be my slave for the whole day tomorrow" Ana said to Aki. He just smirked.

"And if **I'M** right then you'll go out to a Seether concert with me tomorrow night" Ana didn't miss a beat.

"Deal!" She held her hand to him. He smirked, and shook her hand.

"Better get a nice outfit ready sweetheart" He said before turning to Kairi. Ana fumed.

"Hey Kairi, can I see your laptop?" he asked. Kairi willingly handed it over, and Aki opened it.

"Search how many guys she's slept with" Ana said. Aki typed it in and clicked enter. Up came several links.

"Click on that one." Ana said, pointing to the second link from the top. Aki smirked and clicked it.

"It says 'Anna Marie sure gets around. Not only has she slept with Charles, but she's slept with his brother Fredrick, his best friend William, her own friend David, Charles' sister Annabelle, Louise, Lily, and Oliver. It's also implied that she's slept with the mayor and even her own brother. A grade A slut if you ask me'" he finished a smirk on his face. We all burst out laughing at Ana's expense, until we saw the look on her face. She was in shock.

"Ana?" I waved my hand in front of her face. Nothing. Shaking her a bit. Nada. Poking her cheek. Zip.

"ANA!" I yelled at her. She snapped out of it.

"It actually says that?" she asked, before pushing Aki over a bit and looking at the screen. Her jaw went slack. I smirked at grabbed Ana by the wrist.

"C'mon Ana lets go pick out an outfit for your date" I teased. Utau grabbed her other wrist, and we left, Rima and Yaya following behind.

**-In Ana's Room-**

"Alright Ana" I said, as Utau and Ana plopped her down on her bed. Rima closed the door behind her while Yaya ripped the door of her closet open.

"You need to clean out your closet!" Utau said as she went towards it. It had tons of clothes in it. Some didn't even look like they fit her anymore.

"Why do you still have your old school uniform?" I asked, taking out the familiar white button down, navy blue tie, navy blue skirt, navy blue knee-high socks, and black school shoes. I looked to Ana who smiled. She took the familiar outfit in her hands and set it in her lap. A few tear drops fell onto the material and Ana reached up and brushed the few tears away.

"I don't even know why I'm crying!" she laughed. We all laughed with her.

"I guess I just couldn't get rid of it" she smiled before setting it behind her. Getting up from her spot on the bed, she walked over to the closet. She pulled out a lime green dress that looked a lot like Tinkerbelle's, it looked about Yaya or Rima's size.

"Ooh! Where'd you get that?" Yaya said, bounding over and taking the dress in her hands.

"You want it?" Ana asked. Yaya squealed and nodded.

"Why Yaya? It looks like something that Tinkerbelle would wear" I joked. She pouted. I put my hands up in surrender.

"You can have it Yaya. I think I had it around your age actually" Ana said before turning back to the closet. Utau went towards it too, while Yaya held the dress up to see if it would fit. Rima and I started looking at a magazine with different hairstyles in it.

"Oh my gosh Amu! Look this would totally fit you!" Utau squealed. I looked back to see her with a dress in her hands. It was strapless, and it had black at the top, yet the skirt was white with black polka dots.

"It's cute" I shrugged and turned back to the magazine. Utau didn't like this and pulled me up from where I was on the bed.

"C'mon Amu! Try it on!" Utau said, before putting the dress in my hands, along with black knee-highs, a thick white belt, and some black dress shoes, and stuffing me into the bathroom. I heard the door lock from the outside.

"Let me out!" I growled.

"Not until you try the outfit on!" I sighed, and stripped down. The dress went a little above my knees, and the belt was snug around my middle. I looked in the mirror, and felt something was missing. I searched through Ana's cabinets before finding a black headband.

"I'm dressed" I said. The door clicked, and opened it. The girls gasped.

"Wow Amu." Ana said.

"You look so different!" Utau said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Amu-chii in a dress before!" Yaya said.

"You look like you're five" Rima said plainly. I don't think Rima could give a compliment to save her own life.

"Thanks guys" I said, before turning back toward the bathroom. Utau stopped me, and pulled me back to the bed.

"Just look at magazines. We're the only ones that are gonna see you anyway" Utau said, before going back to the closet with Ana. I rolled my eyes and went back to looking in the magazines.

"How about this?" Utau asked, before putting a leather jacket, a black shirt that would show stomach, black skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots on the bed.

"It's good. Now all I need it a rubber band to put my hair up in a ponytail." Ana said.

"Woah Woah Woah" Utau said before stepping in front of Ana.

"What?" she asked. Utau sat her down on the bed.

"We'll handle your hair" Utau said.

"We'll do it tomorrow though. It's late. And plus, Utau and Kukai still haven't finished their-" I didn't get to finish before Utau sped out of the room, to finish her game with Kukai. I shrugged, and the rest of us decided to go downstairs.

**-Downstairs-**

"Who's winning?" I asked as we got downstairs. Everybody was watching Utau and Kukai battle it out.

"It's a tie so far" Kairi said before turning around. "Wow. Nice dress Amu-sempai" This made the others turn to me. I almost face palmed. I was still in the dress!

"Oh. Thanks. The others stuffed me into it" I laughed it off before turning and running upstairs to get into some of my regular clothes. I dressed quickly into a gray tank, gray skinny jeans, and my combat boots. I'm the leader of Black Heart! I should never wear dresses! I grimaced, before going back downstairs and joining the others in talking and hanging out.

**-The Next Morning-**

The sunlight poured into my room, and I forced my eyes open. Running my fingers through my hair, I got up and went into the bathroom for a warm shower. After getting out I dressed in a white button up, a black tie, a black skirt, some black knee-high socks, and my black combat boots. I sighed. Today couldn't be too chaotic right?

The sound of dishes breaking downstairs proved me wrong. Great.

**Speechless: Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy guys!**


	7. Dates?

**Speechless Lady: Hi guys! I bet you guys are very anxious for this new chapter. Good! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

**Read on!**

I sighed and decided to go downstairs. When I finally got down there, I almost laughed at the sight in front of me. Ana and Yaya were fighting. Everybody else sat at the table. The boys were surprised, they probably thought Yaya couldn't actually fight.

Yaya had a metal bar and so did Ana. Ana made a swipe for Yaya's feet, but Yaya jumped back. Yaya ran forward, and almost got Ana, but Ana dodged, and pushed Yaya forward onto her stomach with the bar. Yaya rolled over, and Ana put a foot to her chest.

"I win!" she said happily, before grabbing the last muffin on the table and sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"You guys were fighting over the last muffin..?" I asked. They both just shrugged as Yaya grumbled and sat next to Ana. I let out a small chuckle before sitting with the others.

Utau sat next to Kukai. Utau had on a black spaghetti strap tank, gray arm warmers, a black skirt, black knee-high socks, and black knee-high boots. Kukai was in a green jacket, a gray tee, some black jeans and some gray sneakers. Kukai recovered from shock, and now him and Utau were talking and laughing at something.

Nagi and Rima sat next to each other. Nagi was in a royal purple button down, a black tie, some black slacks, and some sneakers. It looked like he had some black bracelet on his wrist. Rima's in a gray jacket, black V-neck, black skirt, black knee highs, and some black dress shoes. They were actually having a civilized conversation.

Aki and Kairi were sat across from each other, working on something. Aki was in a gray beanie, a gray tee, some black jeans, and some gray sneakers Kari was in a long sleeved black shirt, some black slacks, and a pair of sneakers.

Ana and Yaya watched some funny movie. Yaya was in a navy blue jacket, a navy blue V-neck, a black spaghetti strap tank, a navy blue skirt, navy blue knee high socks, and black dress shoes. Ana was in a black button-up, black jeans, and a pair of knee-high boots. Her hair was in a low ponytail, making it clear to see her black skull earrings.

I sat next to Ikuto. He had on a black jacket, a white graphic tee, some black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. We talked about if we had any plans for today and tomorrow.

"So you don't have any plans?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." He crossed his arms and leant back a bit.

"Me neither" he stated. There was a moment of silence.

"Wanna go somewhere?" I asked, he smirked.

"Where?" I thought for a second.

"I don't know. S omewhere. Anywhere. I'm sick of being inside all day. It's so boring!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Alright then. When Aki and Ana leave we'll go hang out somewhere. Deal?" he uncrossed his arms and held a hand out to me. I shook it.

"Okay." I said, and we smiled.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Hey Amu?" Ana asked, we were seated on the couch next to Yaya and Kairi. Utau and Kukai were playing video games upstairs again, Rima was in her room, and Nagi and Aki were arguing over something.

"Yeah?" I turned to Ana.

"Would you help me straighten my hair? You know I can never get the ends and the back." She said, taking her hair out of a ponytail for evidence. It went pretty far down her back, so she always had trouble brushing, drying, or straightening it.

"Alright" I shrugged and we began to walk up to her room. She smiled, and put a small pillow near the foot of her bed. I sat down on the edge as she went to her closet to rummage in it for her hair straightener and a brush. She tossed me a black brush.

"Thank Amu. I could never be able to straighten my hair properly." She chuckled, moving some clothes on the floor to find it.

"You're welcome" I said, picking up a magazine of Ana's. It was quiet except for the sounds of Ana cursing and trying to find her straightner.

"!" Ana jumped into my lap. Everybody came running to the door at her scream. My eyes were wide as she clutched to me.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked. Ana shook a bit and stared at the closet. I chuckled as I saw what was wrong. The others were confused. I gave Ana to Aki (who was too scared to mind), and grabbed a piece of toilet paper. I laughed and grabbed the small spider on the side of her closet and flushed it down the toilet.

"A spider…." Utau said plainly. Soon they we were all laughing and Ana was blushing. Soon we calmed down, and Ana glared at us all.

"I wouldn't have screamed! It's just I was busy looking for my hair straightener and it ran across my hand…" she trailed off. Yaya hugged Ana.

"It's okay Ana!" she said. Ana rubbed the back of her head and everybody went back to what they were doing. Utau, though, came back a few second later and handed Ana her purple straightener.

"Sorry An." She said, before leaving to go back to her competition with Kukai. Ana fumed for a second, before plugging her hair straightener in, grabbing a magazine, and letting me get to work.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

Ana put her hair in a long ponytail and put her black earrings again, being careful not to touch where I accidentally burned her. She glared at me a bit.

"I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed, helping her with her bangs.

"Fine. I accept your apology" Ana said, as she went to her closet and got dressed. She was in a leather jacket, a black shirt that showed stomach, black skinny jeans, and her black knee-high boots. She put on some black bracelets.

"You're really skinny. And when did you get your belly button pierced?" I asked, she blushed at the fact I noticed. It was a mix of orange and pink.

"Thanks. And a year ago. I can't believe you haven't noticed." She said, going into her bedside table, pulling out two piercings.

"Alright. Which one? Black or silver bananabell?" She asked.

"Bananabell?" What kind of a name is bananabell?

"It's just what the piercing is called. Now, black or silver?" she held them on the side of her stomach.

"Black. Matches the outfit." I rolled my eyes. She put the silver one away and went into the bathroom for a second. She came back out with the black one in, and put the other one in her drawer.

"You know Amu, if you ever want a navel piercing I have the best pink-" I cut her off.

"No" She pouted, and we walked down the hall to Utau's room. I thought for a second as we walked.

"You think it would look good?" I asked. Ana just laughed.

"Yeah. Navy blue would work great! Especially if you get a navy blue butterfly tattoo…" she trailed off, I laughed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves there!" I said, we made it to Utau's door and knocked once. A muffled 'Come In' was heard and we opened the door. Inside, were Yaya, Rima, and Utau. They were looking at magazines when we came in. The immediately jumped up and went to Ana.

"You look great Ana!" Utau said, messing with her bangs a bit.

"Onee-san looks pretty!" Yaya said, hugging Ana's waist.

"What's up with the navel piercing?" Rima asked. Giving a compliment would kill her. I swear. Ana just laughed and patted Rima's head. Rima growled, but you could tell she thought Ana was pretty too. I looked over to Utau's bedside table and saw it was almost 5.

"C'mon Ana. Your date awaits!" I exclaimed happily as I dragged a grumbling Ana downstairs.

**-Downstairs-**

The guys were all around the table, and Aki looked different from this morning. He was in a black jacket, a snug gray tee, and back skinny jeans. He was wearing the same sneakers, though. And his hair was no longer in a beanie. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't exactly neat either.

"Hey" he nodded to Ana. She smiled.

"Hey" They looked each other up and down, and Aki smirked.

"Nice piercing" he said. She smirked back.

"Thanks. You too." She pointed to the stud in his ear. (What is up with all the piercings around here?)

"Thanks. Ready sweetheart?" he joked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. They turned to us.

"See you guys later!" Ana said and they walked out.

"You two behave!" Kukai said jokingly.

"Try and be back by midnight!" Nagi chimed in. The two laughed and put an arm around each other. We all let out a small chuckle and watched as Ana and Aki got on a motorcycle and drove off.

"I never knew he could drive a motorcycle" I said.

"Course he can!" Kukai said. Kukai, Nagi, Utau, Rima, Kairi and Yaya all went upstairs. Ikuto and I went downstairs.

"Ready Amu?" I heard Ikuto say from behind me. I smirked and turned to him.

"Yeah" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"You think they'll notice?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. Now let's go have some fun!" I exclaimed.

**Speechless: Phew! Done! Thanks for reading.**

**R&R!**


	8. Dresses?

**Speechless: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. My computer has been acting weird, and I couldn't use Rain's laptop because her Microsoft word won't open. So we're using her brother's until we can figure out what the hell happened to our's. Well to the story! Amu's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**-Half and Hour Later-**

Ikuto and I walked down the street. We each had some taiyaki in our hand. The street was filled with people, and the stores around us emitted intoxicating smells.

"I've haven't had this much fun in** forever**!" I laughed as some little kids ran past us. He just smiled at me.

"How long has it been since you were outside?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"Besides running errands and raids, like last year" I shrugged and took another bite3 out of my taiyaki.

"Really? I would die if I couldn't go outside for that long" he stated, as he ate his last bite of taiyaki. I shrugged, finished my own taiyaki and brush the crumbs off me.

"Its not **that** big of a deal I guess." I shrugged again and we passed a florist. I smiled and dragged Ikuto inside with me. I smiled, and picked up a red rose.

"Not that big of a deal?" Ikuto asked, I laughed.

"Well aren't you stubborn!" I put the rose back and went toward the back.

"Oh look! They have hibiscus flowers!" I exclaimed. Ikuto laughed.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm just confused. I mean, don't you miss going out and having fun?" he asked. I smiled and looked at the hibiscus.

"A lot actually. But, the others have kept me company. And, I do go out. Just not for fun." I pointed out, as I made my way to some plumeria flowers.

"That doesn't count" he said, dragging me out of the store. I pouted, but went willingly.

"Well then, let's make the most of the fun I'm having now!" I started dragging him to some random store, laughing as he groaned.

"Do we really have to shop?" he asked. I nodded and threw him some clothes.

"Let's get started!" I cheered. He groaned, again.

**-An Hour Later-**

"C'mon Ikuto one more store!" I said. We both only had two bags on us, the rest were already in the back of the SUV.

"You said that five stores ago" he grumbled, and I pouted a bit, before pulling him into a dress store.

"This one would look great on Utau! And this one is perfect for Rima! OOOH! Yaya would love this!" I squealed. I turned to Ikuto, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively. He shrugged.

"How come you've gotten tons of things for everybody else, but haven't gotten a single thing for yourself?" I pondered this for a moment before looking down at the dresses I held in my hands.

"I dunno. You think I should get something?" I asked, He smiled, and dragged me to some dresses in the back of the store. There were millions of short dresses, some of them so short they would just maybe cover my ass if I tried them on, while others were just above the knees. I picked out two, and then went for a dressing room. Ikuto said he was going to pick a few of his own. I was got in a dressing room and changed into a short, white dress with a thick black belt for around my waist. It was a little above my knees.

"Hey Amu? I'm going to be waiting. Here are a few dresses" Ikuto said, before passing me a few dresses. I barely glanced at them before facing the dressing room door and taking a deep breath.

"I'm coming out Ikuto" I said, before opening the door. Ikuto was in a purple chair outside the waiting rooms. He smiled.

"Great" he said, before biting his lip slightly. Hot! Wait…did I just call Ikuto hot? Focus Amu! I turned my attention back to Ikuto, who was smirking at me.

"Go try another one on. It looks nice but it doesn't look like you" he said. I laughed and went back. Next, I pulled a pink dress. One of Ikuto's choices. It was plain, sleeveless, and came with a black sash that tied to the side in a small bow. It went with the black flats I decided to wear this morning. I smiled, and went out to Ikuto. He smiled brightly.

"Better. Your favorite color is pink right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Lemme guess. Your favorite color is navy blue?" he smirked and nodded. I frowned slightly.

"What's up?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You look better when you smile. Don't smirk" I stated, before going back into the dressing room. I wanted to think about what I said. I pulled a black dress from the remaining four-now three-dresses. It had a smooth fabric at the top. It was sleeveless, like the rest. It had a hot pink belt in the middle and the bottom was layered and slightly lacey. I smiled, and pulled my black headband from my original clothes on a bench inside of the changing room. I smirked and walked out to Ikuto.

"Glad that you gave what I said some thought" I stated, as he smiled at me. I saw some girls behind Ikuto, talking about him. Probably saying he was cute. I bit my lip and looked back to Ikuto.

"Yeah well I can't say no to you." He laughed. I blushed. I could practically feel the girls glaring at me.

"Whatever Ikuto. How do I look?" I asked. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Beautiful" My blush deepened, and I mumbled something about the last few dresses. Going back I grabbed a purple dress. It looked almost exactly like the pink one I had earlier. I sighed. My last choice out of the two I picked. Ikuto picked three, or four. I can't really remember.

"It looks exactly like the one you picked out. Only royal purple" I smiled as I greeted Ikuto. The girls were glaring at me again, but I just rolled my eyes and focused on Ikuto.

"Awww. And here I was hoping for something that showed off more curves" he joked. I blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Don't be a pervert you stupid cat!" I exclaimed. He laughed and pushed me back towards the changing room. I rolled my eyes and went back in. I grabbed the blue and white dress. It had white at the top, with a nice beaded design, and at the bottom it was layered. Two blue layers mixed with one grayish-white layer. I smiled, and turned towards the door.

"Hey Ikuto?" I called.

"Yeah?" he answered. I glanced towards the last dress briefly.

"Can you go over to where they have shoes and get me a pair of black heels and another pair of white heels?" I heard a small shuffle and heard a small reply of 'OK' and I waited. I sat on the bench near my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. I looked… pretty.

"Here" I heard Ikuto say, and I opened the door enough for him to hand me the shoes.

"Thank Ikuto. Gimme a sec." I said as I started to slip the shoes on. I smiled at myself in the mirror before going out. Ikuto had taken off his jacket and now had his back to me to look around the store we were in. I laughed and he turned back to me. His eyes were wide. I giggled slightly.

"A curious cat aren't you?" I inquired. He just smiled.

"You look really great." He said, looking me up and down. I blushed, and mumbled something.

"I have one more dress. Let me try it on, we can choose a dress, and then get out of here." I said, turning back to the dressing room. I went in, and put on the last dress. It was a gray dress. The top was sleek, smooth and felt comfortable. There was a black belt around the middle and the end was slightly frilly. It went above my knees. I'm lucky I'm not short, or else I'd look childish. Since I'm tall, it looks almost like it's made for me.

"I'm almost ready Ikuto" I called, as I slipped on my black heels and walked out of the dressing room. Ikuto was speechless. **(A/N Haha. Get it? Speechless? No? I'll just stop interfering then…)**

"You look beautiful Amu" Ikuto said, when he finally regained his voice. The girls, who apparently have nothing better to do than stalk guys they don't even know (he's a gang leader for Kami's sake!), were glaring at me, yet again. I ignored them, and blushed at Ikuto's comment.

"So? Which one should I get?" Ikuto thought for a moment before answering.

"That one. Do you want the heels too?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. The dress is fine. I have my own pair of black heels." I answered, before going back into the dressing room and changing back into my original clothes (My black jacket, black button down, plaid skirt, black knee high socks, and black flats). My headband was placed into one of the bags we had on us, and we paid for the dress. Outside of the store I blushed and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. He was surprised.

"Thanks. For once in a long time I actually felt… beautiful." I said. Ikuto laughed, and intertwined his fingers in mine. My blush deepened.

"That can't be possible. You're always beautiful" he smiled, and I smiled back. I looked ahead as we walked towards the car when I saw a shop window. Smirking, I let go of his hand quickly as I told him to wait. Buying the object I saw in the window, I rushed back to Ikuto, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the car. He could see what we got when we got home.

**-At Home-**

Ana and Aki weren't back yet, and it wasn't too dark. The others were all busy, but were surprised to see us walk in the door with so many shopping bags.

"We had no idea you even left" Utau said, wiping her hands on a towel before looking through one of the bags. Yaya squealed and pulled out a black Gothic Lolita dress.

"Utau-chan! Look!" she said, holding it out to a smiling Utau. I smirked and threw a bag at Yaya, and another at Rima. Yaya hugged me and fawned over her new blue romper and Rima mumbled thanks for her black and white babydoll.

"Don't think I forgot about the guys" I said, throwing a basketball at Nagi, and a soccer ball at Kukai. They whooped, and gave ecstatic thanks. I just laughed. Ikuto and I watched the other pull things out of the shopping bags. I turned to a small bag and everyone glanced at me.

"Is that the thing you bought but wouldn't let me see?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" I chirped before holding the bag up. Smirking, I pulled out a pair of blue cat ears and plopped them on Ikuto's head. Everybody about died laughing. Ikuto frowned, but kept them on.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny" He mumbled, before going into the kitchen and grabbing some strawberry pocky. I smirked, and grabbed my new dress. After putting it in a safe place, I decided to help the others and clean up all the shopping bags.

**Speechless: Well there it is! Oh, and to those who are reading Black Butterfly, the newest chappie will be up tomorrow. Rain asked me to tell you guys so you guys wouldn't be TOO mad at her. Night guys :)**


	9. Plan in Action

**Speechless Lady: Hiya! I'm sorry I haven't updated. If ya'll are wondering I AM still alive. And I really hope you enjoy my chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OCs.**

**To the story~**

**-Half and Hour Later-**

"We're home!" I heard Ana's voice ring out. She sounded... happy. Really happy. We all rushed downstairs at the same time. They looked like they went through hell and back, but they were smiling.

"What happened to your shirt Ana?" I asked, looking at the bottom half of her shirt where the fabric was ripped. She just let out a small laugh and fingered the fabric.

"Have you ever picked a fight with a guy like, a foot bigger than you?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Quite a few times" Everybody agreed. Aki stepped in.

"Well, this guy two times her size in front of her-" Ana cut him off.

"Was being a total dick so I told him to cool it and enjoy the concert. He didn't take it to well so he picked a fight. I was pushed down onto a broken glass bottle but-" Aki cut her off.

"She just got a cut on her hand so she ripped the bottom part off to clean the blood and leftover alcohol-" Ana cut him off.

"While Aki punched the guy in the face and helped me up. The rest of the concert was pretty good but nothing as eventful" She finished.

"You could have just told us that you cut your hand" Utau deadpanned. Ana looked up at her with a glint in her eye.

"But that wouldn't have been nearly as fun" Utau just rolled her eyes and grabbed a first aid kit. Grabbing disinfectant spray and a band aid she sat Ana down. Ana hissed when the spray hit her cut.

"What the hell is that? Poison?" She ground out. Utau looked at her.

"Stop being a baby it doesn't hurt that much" She stated, before putting on the band aid and helping Ana up. Kairi stepped forward.

"I have something retaining to our plan on The Kings that I'd like to introduce to everybody. Let's all sit down at the table" He said. We all went to the dining table and sat, Kairi sitting at the head. He brought out his laptop.

"Now. We should get down to business. To put it bluntly, we need a messenger" Us girls looked to Ana.

"Ana is our messnger. Who's yours?" Rima asked.

"Aki" Nagi said

"All right then. The two lovebirds go" Utau said, as we all turnd to Kairi. Protests came from the two, but they died out soon.

"Okay. We have a letter addressing them." He said, pulling out an envelope and sliding it towards them. He typed on his computer before turning it to us. It was a view of an area full of deserted buildings. Kairi pointed to a large one in the middle.

"You will sneak up to the door of this building. Put the envelope on the doorstep. Knock once. And get out of there as fast as possible. Understood?" The two nodded.

"Ne, Kairi?" Yaya asked.

"Hm?" He looked toward her, pushing his glasses up.

"What does the letter say?" Yaya pretty much asked what we all were thinking.

"It respectfully asks them to leave our territory alone" We all burst out laughing. Until we saw he was serious. The guys were as shocked as us girls, so they probably didn't know either.

"Dude-" Kairi cut Kukai off.

"It also contains a small bug. A bug which is tiny enough to listen in and video tape their conversations. It's connected to all of our laptops and the television" He finished. We all smiled. Kukai and Nagi cheered and gave him a clap on the back, Ana and Aki hugged (before pulling back with red faces), Yaya jumped and hugged Rima, Utau laughed and gave my shoulder a squeeze, and Ikuto was just laughing and smiling next to me.

"I had no idea tha you could do that Kairi!" Nagi exclaimed. Ikuto stepped over and ruffled his hair.

"Good job Kairi" He said. Kairi just smirked and fixed his hair.

"Thank you. Now, I think we have an envelope to deliver" He said. Oh yeah. This is gonna rule.

**-With the Kings- (Normal POV)**

Tadase sat in his room. They were in an abandoned hotel, and he got the presidental suite. He was the gang leader after all.

"Kurogane!" He yelled for his purple-eyed red-headed friend. He stepped inside Tadase's suite a minute later.

"Yeah?" He was in a pair of black jeans, a snug black tee, and some military like boots. His brother's dog tags hang from his neck. He looks like he just escaped from military camp while Tadase looks like he just escaped a business meeting, with his fancy black suit and white tie.

"I'm bored" He whined. Kurogane gave him a 'And-what-am-I-supposed-to-do-about-it' look.

"And I can fix this how?" Kurogane deadpanned.

"I don't know. I just need something to do" He stated. Sighing, Kurogane grabbed Tadase's hand and dragged him downstairs to the rest of the guys.

"You could of walked down here yourself" Kurogane muttered, dropping his hand and walking over to Gempachi to practice sparring. They often sparred with each other because they had somethings in common. Being tall and wearing military like clothes. Gempachi was in a tightfitting gray shirt, some gray jeans, and a pair of boots. See the comparison?

Tadase went over and sat next to Itami and Hosokawara (Hosoka), who were curretly playing cards. Itami was in a white button down and black slacks, and Hosoka was in a black tee and a pair of blue jeans. Hosoka smirked and slammed his cards on the table.

"Full house! 3 fours and 2 fives" He cheered. Itami put his cards calmly down, and Itami's mouth hung open.

"I too, have a full house. 3 kings and 2 queens." He said calmy, before grabbing a box of chocolate pocky and eating some. Grudgingly, Hosoka grabbed a cigarette box and put the nicotine filled thing in his mouth before lighting it.

"Damn" Hosoka swore. Tadase looked at the two of them.

"Mind if I join?" Hosoka gestured to the seat next to him.

"Go ahead. Itami's kicking my ass though. Good luck" Tadase just smiled. And that's how the next fifteen minutes were spent, losing to Itami at cards. Until there was a knock at the hideout door. Gempachi was there first, the dagger he was using in hand. He opened the door slightly, and looked around.

"Nobody" He said. Itami pushed he way passed the others and walked out, stepping on a small envelope in the process.

"What the hell?" Kurogane said, taking the envelope.

"What does it say?" Tadase asked.

" 'The Kings' " He read, before opening the envelope.

**-With Amu- (Amu's POV)**

I drove the huge SUV at top speed. Kairi had given me a small ear piece so I could know what was going on. Ana and Aki were in the back, celebrating getting out alive, andf Ikuto was next to me.

"We're in" I heard Kairi's voice. I smirked, and put a hand to the ear piece to adjust it.

"We're in guys" The two in the back whooped, and Ikuto smiled.

"Tell us what's going on Kairi" I spoketo the boy on the other line.

"They finished the letter. The just laughed. We'll have more information after we observe them more." His voice came in kind of fuzzy, so I fixed the earpiece again.

"Okay Kairi. We should be home soon" I told him, before turning my attention to the road.

"If Amu doesn't get us lost" I heard Ana mutter. I glared at her in the rearview mirror.

"What? It's true!" She said. I just smiled and gave my head a small shake.

"Whatever" I grumbled, making a turn to my left.

**-One Hour Later-**

We stumbled in the door, exhausted. Utau took one look at us, smirked, and gave a small laugh. The others were all staring at us, and I could see the smug look on their faces. I glared at them.

"Amu get you guys lost again?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. Good thing Ikuto took the wheel. Or else we'd be halfway across the city by now" Ana said, before flopping on the couch with Aki.

"You guys suck" I ground out.

**Speechless: Oh Amu. You have no sense of direction. Hehe. I wonder what's in store now that the plan has started.**


	10. Drunk Kisses

**Speechless: Hello. I'd like to introduce you to my newest chapter. I really hope ya'll like it. WARNING: This chapter contains Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko and Ana x Aki (or Anaki as Rain has dubbed them) :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

**To the story~**

Ikuto and I sit down on the beanbags. It's late, but everyone is still pretty much awake. I watch as Utau and Kukai start bringing out drinks before putting it on the table. I raise and eyebrow out the two and watch for a moment.

"What's the occasion?" I ask them. Everybody watches as they bring out the last bottle.

"Well, it's the beginning of our master plan. And plus we didn't want all this alcohol to go to waste anyway. "Utau said. Kukai just nodded.

"But there's like 10 bottles of each type of alcohol on this table! Chances are half of us are going to have to go to the hospital!" Ana says, as we all get up and go to it.

"Oh light up Ana. Everyone is having some!" Kukai says, patting her on the back. She sighs, and takes some vodka.

"Everyone?" She inquires, looking to Yaya and Kairi. They just shake their heads and go upstairs.

"Okay. Maybe not everyone. We still need designated drivers in case one of us **does **need a hospital. Aki does some pretty crazy shit when he's drunk" Kukai teases. Aki grimaces and throws an empty cup at him. Kukai skillfully dodges.

"Do not!" He protests, before grabbing a can of beer. I laugh and grab a bottle of wine.

"No worries. Your girlfriend gets crazy to. Maybe you'll get lucky if you guys get drunk enough" We all laugh. Ana throws a bottle at me but I dodge.

"I do not!" She protests, blushing.

"Yeah. You do" I say, drinking some of my wine. Utau turns to Ana.

"Don't deny it Ana. Remember that time you got so drunk you almost kissed Rima?" Ana blushes and Rima throws Utau's whiskey at her. The rest of us laugh.

"Okay guys. Let's stop fighting. I'm gonna put on some music" Aki says, before going over to a speaker in the back of the room and turning it up. The song is 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink. Fitting. I put down the wine and go for some brandy.

"Don't drink too much Amu!" Utau laughs.

"Says the girl on her third drink already" I grumble. I watch as Ana starts loosening up, Kukai starts dancing, Utau is drunk enough to dance with him, Rima is actually smiling, and Nagi is talking her ear off. Ikuto just stands next to me at the back of the wall as we both down drinks.

"Did Ana really try to kiss Rima?" He asks, smirking. I nod.

"Yeah. We were all REALLY drunk so she didn't remember much of it though" I laugh. I grab some whiskey.

"Isn't that stuff kinda strong for you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I just scoff and down some straight from the bottle.

"Why would I steal something I wouldn't plan on drinking?" I ask. He just laughs. In the Dark by Dev comes on and I see everyone is drunk enough to start dancing. Even Rima. Maybe Nagi put something in her drink. I laugh at the thought.

"What?" Ikuto asks.

"Rima can hold her alcohol pretty well. I was just thinking Nagi might've put something in her drink" I tell him. We laugh.

"Yo Amu! Come on! Dance!" Utau beckons me over. I just shake my head.

"I'll pass!" I shout over the music. She just rolls her eyes. Ikuto and I stand there for a while, downing drinks and talking. At some point someone turns off the lights and puts on the strobe lights. But most of us don't care. Hell I bet most of us are too drunk to notice.

Around the time when Sexy Bitch by David Guetta comes on I see Ana and Aki getting really close dancing. Utau and Kukai are doing the same thing. But the one that surprises me the most is Rima. She's practically kissing Nagi. He definitely put something in her drink. But I'm pretty much drunk off my ass so I can't hold it against either of them. I will tomorrow though.

Take It Off by Kesha comes on and I'm pretty much gone. Ikuto and I are dancing with the others. Everything is pushed to the walls of the room so we could all dance and I think Yaya and Kairi joined. I take a sip of vodka and fall into Ikuto. We both drop to the floor and start laughing. I'm practically straddling him but like I said, I'm drunk off my ass.

"Sorry" I slur. He just laughs.

"It's cool" He slurs back. He's about to get up when I put my hand on his chest. He stops and looks at me. Maybe it's the alcohol. Maybe it's because I've always thought he was cute. Or maybe it's because I just felt like it. I barely think before putting my head down and pressing my lips to his lips fiercely. He kisses back just as fierce. We have an intense kissing session before I pull away so we both can have air. My head is clouded but one clear thought crosses my mind.

Oh man. What the hell am I doing?

**-The Next Morning-**

A bright light pours through my bedroom window and I stir. My eyes flutter open and my head throbs. I pull some aspirin out of my bedside table and swallow them without water. I go over last night. Utau and Kukai bring out all kinds of drinks. Aki puts on music. We all start getting drunk. Someone turns off the lights and puts on strobe lights. Nagi and Rima are practically kissing. Then again everyone was practically kissing someone. Ikuto and I start dancing. We fall to the floor. We kiss. Whoa. Wait a minute there. Kiss? Was that it? I can't remember anything after that. I look down and see I'm fully clothed. Phew.

"Oh thank Kami" I whisper. I hear my bathroom door open and Ikuto is standing there in a pair of jeans and a black tight-fitting tee. He's drying his hair. Fuck. No more alcohol. Ever. Again. But at least I wasn't naked this morning. (Which doesn't really help but it's a positive thought.

"You know" He says, dropping down on the bed, "You really shouldn't kiss someone you just met about a month ago. Nor should you call that same person hot and kiss them again"

"I what?" My face is on fire. So that's what happened afterwards?

"You heard me. You think I'm hot?" He asks. smirking. I blush more.

"What does that matter?" I grab his arm and throw him outside my door, embarrassed. I sit on the edge of my bed, trying to figure out if what happened was true. I know I kissed him the first time. But I have no recollection of calling him hot or kissing him a **second** time. I sigh.

"Today is gonna be a **really** long day" I mumble to myself.

**Speechless: I hope ya'll like it! Oh, and Rain would like me to tell those of you reading Black Butterfly she'll have the newest chapter up soon! R&R! :)**


	11. Movie Monday

**Speechless: Hello everybody! I've decided to update every single one of my stories, since I haven't in a long time. I apologize for taking so long, but a lot has been going on in my life and I haven't had much time for anything. On a positive and completely unrelated thought is anyone going to AnimeCon this year? I'll be going to the one in Los Angeles sometime this spring. If any of you are, just look for the mute girl dressed as Kagamine Rin. It'll be easy, because I'll be signing. Haha. Well, enough of this. It's time to get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs :)**

**To the story~**

I shake my head and go to take a shower, though I can only focus on trying to piece together last night. Ikuto didn't explain how he ended up in my room, nor did he explain why he stayed. I head over to my closet, and pull out an outfit. I put on my Black Veil Brides tee (the one with Andy Sixx on the front of course), some red skinny jeans, and a pair of black knee-high boots. I put on multiple black and red bracelets, and then walk downstairs.

Rima, Nagi, Kukai and Utau are sitting on the couch. Kukai and Utau are talking about something, while Rima is reading Manga and Nagi is saying something. She's blushing, so it must be about last night. Utau has on a black Asking Alexandria tee, some white skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. Kukai is in a black beanie, a gray tee, some black skater jeans, and a pair of tennies. Rima is in her new black and white checked baby doll, some white knee high socks, and a pair of black mary janes. Nagi is a white button down, a black tie, some black slacks, and a pair of sneakers.

Kairi, Yaya, Aki, and Ana are at the table, looking over some plans. Well, Kairi, Aki, and Ana are, Yaya is just listening in on their conversation. Kairi is in a black tee, some black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Yaya is in a black tee, some hot pink skinny jeans, and a pair of black knee-high boots. She has multiple black and pink bracelets on her wrists. Aki is in a black button down, some black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Ana is in her black and purple 'Metallica Justice is for All' tee, some royal purple skinny jeans, and some black, knee-high high tops. What's with the band tees?

And then I see Ikuto. He's looking at a magazine, though he doesn't seem very interested in it. The sight of him, looking exactly like this morning when I saw him in my bathroom, makes me to run upstairs, lock myself in my room, and never come out. It makes me feel weak and cowardly, two things I've never experienced before. But I feel something else. It warms every inch of my body and makes me heart pound in my ears. Its feels like I have butterflies in my stomach, and I can't help but smile. It all feels so foreign. Which is exactly why I believe this other, stronger feeling to be love.

I walk over and plop down next to him. He smiles, then goes back to reading his magazine. I mindlessly play with his hair as I think. How can I love Ikuto? I've only known him for what, a month? Then I remember something my mom, a woman I thought I would never think of again, once told me about when she met my father and fell in love with him.

~Flashback~

"_Mama, how did you know you were in love with Papa?" A seven year old version of myself asks. Mama smiles, and sits me next to her on the couch._

"_Well, was nauseous and tingly all over. I was either in love or I had smallpox." She laughs. I laugh with her, not really knowing what she means, but just to show that I was happy with her._

~Flashback~

I know what she means now, and I can't help but say that that is exactly how I feel about Ikuto. I smile at the thought. Then I remember something Ana once told me, after we had watched 'The Notebook'.

~Flashback~

"_Gosh. I am such a sap for romance movies" Ana laughs, wiping tears from her eyes. I shrug._

"_I'm not really a fan" I say, eating some strawberry pocky. She smiles at me._

"_Well, I've always believed that people who aren't fans of romance movies will find a way to create their own love story" She says. I grimace. _

"_I don't understand love. I mean, what is love anyway? Is it something that you harbor in your heart for someone else?" I ask. She laughs._

"_Amu, love wasn't put in your heart to stay. Love isn't love until you give it away" She says, ruffling my hair and getting up to put in a scary movie._

~Flashback~

I still don't really know what she meant that day, but I have a pretty good idea. I've never really been good on the subject 'love'. I've always thought that true love was in fairy tales. Something that people thought they had, but truthfully it was just love. Of course, when I had told Utau this she disagreed.

~Flashback~

"_All I'm saying is that true love doesn't exist. It's almost as real as fairies, or vampires." I say. Utau galres at me, and shakes her head. I glare back._

"_Amu, you just don't understand" She says. I laugh at this._

"_Of course I understand. True love is something everybody thinks they have, but in reality it's just regular old love. Nothing more, nothing less." I say, plopping down next to Utau on the couch. Again she shakes her head._

"_That isn't true Amu. True love is the master key to the gates of happiness." She says. I just roll my eyes._

"_Whatever" I say._

~Flashback~

I stop playing with Ikuto's hair, which makes him look at me. My heart flutters, but I push the feeling down and get up, walking over to Ana. Sitting next to her at the table I look at the plans they've drawn up.

"Hey guys." They look at me, and I continue. "I was thinking, since you guys have like a whole month of plans already drawn up, why don't we all have a movie night. We always used to have them on Mondays anyway." Ana looks at me.

"I thought you said you hated Movie Monday because we always had romance movies first." She says. I shrug.

"It was just a thought. And I never said I hated Movie Monday" I argue. She laughs.

"Yes you did. Didn't she Utau?" Ana asks across the room. Everybody looks up. Utau smirks.

"Oh yeah! She said 'I'm beginning to hate Movie Monday. We always watch romance movies even though true love doesn't exist.' So we just stopped having it" I glare at Utau. I see Kukai's eyes widen.

"You don't believe in true love?" I groan.

"No. Amu is void of love." Rima says. I sigh.

"You know what, nevermind. I suggest something fun, but apparently none of you-" I get cut off by Ana.

"No! We'll have Movie Monday! We just got a bunch of new movies anyway." I smile.

"Alright then." I say, before going upstairs to my room.

**-Later That Night-**

Ana decided on the movies we were going to watch. On the old Movie Mondays, we would watch one romance, one horror/thriller, one comedy, and one action. We would start around 7 and usually end around 12 or 1 in the morning. But Ana switched up the schedule, now we're watching one action, one horror, and then one romance. Starting at 9 we would finish around 12 to 1 in the morning, per usual. The action movie would be Inception, the scary movie would be Paranormal Activity 3, and the romance would be Titanic. So, at 9 we all took spots in the living room. Ana, Aki, Rima and Nagi are sitting on the couch, and Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Ikuto and I are sitting on the beanbags. But since we only have 3, Kukai and Utau sat on one, Yaya and Kairi sat on the other, and Ikuto and I got the last one. Just my luck right?

"Alright. Utau will you put in Inception?" Ana asks, handing Utau the movie. Utau nods, and puts it in. After she presses play, I breathe a sigh and pray for the best.

**-After Inception and at the end of Paranormal Activity-**

Yaya, Utau, and Ana scream as the girl on the screen turns, showing her demon face. I just roll my eyes. Geez, it's not that bad. I cringe slightly as the man dies, I've never seen that much bone breaking before. And I'm a gang leader…

"Finally. Let's watch the romance and get this night over with" I hear Ana say, before she passes Utau the Titanic and Utau pops it in the DVD player. I sigh, and lean on Ikuto, closing my eyes.

"Wake me when it's over" I say. He laughs.

"It can't be that bad" He says. Now it's my turn to laugh.

"We've watched this movie over 10 times. And Utau, Ana, and Yaya still cry at the end. Every. Single. Time." I stress.

"I think I might just fall asleep too" He mumbles. I laugh again. I'm almost asleep when I feel his arms curl around me. My heart starts beating rapidly, and I can feel myself blush. I don't need to open my eyes to know that Ikuto is asleep. I just try my best to calm down and fall into a deep sleep….

But I can't. So, just lay there, listening as the others watch the Titanic, and lay next to Ikuto as he sleeps. I can't help but wonder if this feeling I have toward him will disappear, or if it will become something more.

**Speechless: Phew. That was kinda hard to write. But oh well. I hope ya'll like it. I'll update as soon as possible! :)**

**R & R!**


	12. But we could be

**Speechless: Hi! How long has it been since I updated? Hm. I have no idea. Which means I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry guys. I've had such a busy schedule . Well, I guess I'll get right to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

**To the story~**

Halfway through the movie, I stop my attempt to go to sleep. I open my eyes and look at Ikuto, who's still sound asleep. Maybe I can just slip out of his arms, and announce I'm going to my room. Yeah. That will totally work. I start edging away from him, and I'm succeeding, that is, until he pulls me closer. I have to keep myself from letting out an audible squeak as he hugs me to him, tightly. I blush, realizing that are legs are tangled together to practically make us a human braid. Oh great. Now I'm just going to have to lie here, in Ikuto's arms, until he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up. I sigh, and close my eyes again. Okay Amu. Think. There has to be another way out of this right? Right?

"_This is just_ _**not**__ my day."_ I think, as I find myself being squeezed a little harder. What does he think I am? A teddy bear or something? The movie has a good 30 minutes left, and I've come up with nothing. Maybe I should try to go to sleep again. I mean, even though I'll still be pressed to Ikuto, at least I'll be unconscious. With a heavy sigh, I attempt to make myself comfortable, which is actually kind of hard since our legs are tangled together. I end up closer to Ikuto than originally planned, but oh well. Now to drift off into a sound sleep….

**-About Half An Hour Later-**

I turn my head slightly, and feel shirt fabric against my cheek. Why is a shirt next to my cheek? Oh yeah.. I fell asleep next to Ikuto. Yeah. Because he was hugging my too tight and I couldn't get away. Wait.. then why don't I feel the beanbag beneath me? That's where we fell asleep wasn't it? Am I being carried? By who? I groggily open my eyes, and see that one of the guys is carrying me. Then I see locks of blue hair.

"Ikuto?" I ask. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is up. Still pretty sleepy though" He comments. I give him a small smile, before closing my eyes again and letting my head rest on his chest again.

"When did you wake up?" I ask. He laughs.

"About ten minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you" He says. I smile again.

"That's nice" I say. He laughs again, and I hear a door opening. Then I feel myself being lowered onto a bed. I shift to my side, eyes still closed.

"Ikuto? Do me a favor?" I ask.

"What's the favor?" He asks.

"Get me a shirt from the bedside drawer" I say. I feel him rise from the bed and hear a drawer opening. Something soft lands on my hip. I smile.

"Thanks Ikuto" I say, before sitting up. I then take the sides of my shirt, and am about to rise it up when I feel hands stop me. I open my eyes and look at Ikuto.

"Whoa there. Don't you want me to leave first or at least turn around?" He asks. I shrug.

"I don't really care either way. Mind handing me some pajama shorts from the drawer too?" I ask. He sighs, and turns to the drawer. I change into the shirt while his back is turned, and he hands me the shorts. I put those on, Ikuto looking away even though the shirt covered everything, and then lie back down. He starts to walk away, but I grab his wrist. He turns his head to look at me.

"Yes Amu?" He asks.

"Stay. Please?" I ask. He laughs, before climbing in bed next to me.

"You know, this is exactly how I ended up sleeping in your room the last time" He says. I smile at him, before snuggling into his chest.

"That's nice.." I say, before once again drifting off to sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

I wake up to sunlight and birds chirping. I crack open one eye, and see I'm lying on someone. Who am I lying on? I look up and see familiar blue hair. At first, I freak out. How can this happen two days in a row? Then I remember, I let him sleep here. And he said I let him the first time too. And I remember changing in front of him. I guess I'm pretty careless when I'm tired or drunk eh? With a heavy sigh, I slip away from him and sit on the edge of the bed. I'm about to get up, when I feel arms slink around my waist. I blush.

"I-Ikuto. L-let me g-go" I stutter. He laughs, and releases me. I turn to him, and glare.

"Aw. Is Amu-koi is mad at me?" He laughs. I blush.

"I am not your koi!" I protest. He ruffles my hair.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart" He says. I pout, and shove him a bit. He laughs, and shoves me back.

"We are NOT going out." I state, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughs, before leaning in close. I blush even more.

"Yeah, but we could be" He says.

**Speechless: Sorry that this one seems so short! My busy schedule has reappeared and I've got lots to do :/ All work not play :'( Anyways, Rain-chan would like to tell something to those of ya'll who are reading Black Butterfly.**

**Rain: Hi hi! It's Rain here! I just want to tell those of you who are reading my fanfic Black Butterfly that the newest chapter will be up tomorrow. At the latest!**

**Speechless: Read and review!**


	13. Probably not, but I'll go with it

**Speechless: Ah! Time seems to fly by so fast! I can't believe June is almost over and I still haven't updated! Sorry guys, I had to go out of state to take care of my ill great-grandmother with the rest of my family and haven't had much computer time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs**

"W-what?" I ask. My head is reeling. I can't believe this. Did-did he just suggest that we could be a couple? Or was it just my imagination.

"Oh come on Amu, you can't be _that_ dense." He says. I glare.

"I am not dense!" I say, trying to avoid what he previously said. He laughs, obviously not falling for it.

"Don't try to avoid the subject." He says, inching closer to me. I blush again.

"I-I wasn't trying to avoid the subject" I stutter. Damn.

"Liar" He smiles.

"So what!" I huff. He laughs again.

"Come on Amu. Just give it a try. I promise I won't bite." He teases.

"How can I know you won't break that promise?" I ask. He laughs.

"You can't. But think of it this way, the both of us won't have to be drunk off our asses for you to kiss me" He says. I blush.

"W-when did I say I w-wanted to k-kiss you?" I ask. He smirks.

"You didn't" He replies. I'm about to question this, when he closes the small gap between us and presses our lips together. On instinct I raise a hand to slap him, and my eyes wide. But instead of slapping him, I find myself slowly bringing my hand to his hair, and sliding my eyes closed. I feel his hands at my waist but I don't really care. After a few minutes of what Utau would call 'an intense make-out session' I finally come to my senses and pull away. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head. Take him by the wrist I push him out of the room.

"Out!" I order, slamming the door in his face. I can barely hear his amused chuckle behind the door.

Putting two fingers to my lips I slowly slide down the door and sit for a minute, taking everything in. After a few minutes of letting the shock set in, I start wondering what possessed him to just suddenly kiss me. With a heavy sigh I shake it off and head toward my bathroom. A nice warm shower will help me clear my thoughts.

Afterwards I get dressed in a gray v neck, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. Looking at the door hesitantly I decide to get this over with. I head downstairs to find only Ikuto there, reading a magazine on the couch. And he's dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up? Okay. What's going on? Why is he dressed up and where is everybody?

"What happened to the others?" I ask. Ikuto looks up from his magazine.

"Oh. Utau and Kukai went to some ramen place, Nagi took Rima out to the park somewhere, Ana and Aki made another bet and Ana lost and had to go to lunch with Aki, and Kairi and Yaya went to the store." He says casually. I nod, and look around the room. I don't bother with sitting down.

"How can you be so casual?" I blurt out after a few minutes of awkward silence. He raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asks with a playful smirk on his face.

"You know very well what I mean! You just kissed me a good fifteen minutes ago and you're acting like it never happened!" I exclaim. He laughs and puts the magazine down. Getting up he walks over to me and lifts my chin up. I blush.

"Maybe because I'll do it very often when you become my girlfriend. Better to get used to it now." He comments, bringing his thumb across my bottom lip. My face tints a darker red and I pull away.

"Why do you keep assuming I'll say yes if you ask me to be your girlfriend?" I ask. He laughs, before approaching me slowly. I back up until I hit the wall near the door. He smirks and puts a hand near my head so I can't get away.

"Because, you and I both know you want to be more than just friends, or gang mates, or any of the things we could pretend to be." He says. I bite my lip, and give him a look.

"So?" I ask. He smirks.

"So, I'm going to take you on a date." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"A date? Like a for real, no nonsense, semi-formal date?" I ask skeptically.

"Pretty much." He says. I laugh.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to such a thing?" I ask.

"The same reason why you didn't slap me when I kissed you this morning" He answers. I nod.

"Hm. Well, I guess I can agree. But I'll need to get changed first" I say. He nods.

"Go right ahead." He says, removing his hand. I glance back at him, before hurrying upstairs and into my room. It takes me a minute to process everything that just happened. I came from wanting to know why he's playing me, to agreeing on a date with him. Is that even something that could happen to a sane person?

Probably not (but I think I just might go with it).

**Speechless: Sorry if it's shorter than usual. I have a big chapter next but I wanted to leave it on a keep-you-wanting-more kind of vibe without giving too much away. Well, I guess that's all for right now. Read and review!**


	14. Author's Note

**Hi guys. I know most of you were probably expecting a cool chapter about Ikuto and Amu's date. I'm sorry, this is just a crummy author's note. I promise I will update as soon as possible it's just that I've been having some family problems lately and haven't found much time. I already have a lot of it planned out and everything I just need time to write it and post it. I really appreciate the fact that you guys are so patient with me and my lazy updates. All you are super awesome and I hope you can hold out just a little longer.**

**Like I said, I've been having some family issues. Not exactly sure when I'll be free to write it, proofread it, and post it. Hopefully I can get it out of the way by next week. But who knows. I could probably find to do it sometime within the next few days but not be able to do everything else for another week. I just have no idea.**

**Also, to those of you who read the story I write collaboratively with NekoKisses, a.k.a Rain, will be postponed as well. I told Rain to continue, but she feels it would be inconsiderate to me considering my at-home circumstances. She will also be posting her own author's note later on today.**

**As I wrote before, thank you for being patient with me, you guys are just so awesome and understanding, and I will update ASAP.**

**-Speechless**

**P.S. I will understand if some of you get pissed off at me. **


End file.
